


Убивая время

by MadMoro



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007), Australia (2008)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Western, obscene language, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoro/pseuds/MadMoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Много бурбона, хорошая драка и слишком узкая кровать, чтобы на ней просто спать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убивая время

— Блядь, какой ты узкий, Дровер... — выдыхает Уэйд, размашисто вколачиваясь в подставленный зад. Он входит на всю длину, смачно шлепаясь мошонкой о чужие ягодицы, и тут же выходит обратно, чтобы засадить с новой силой. Быстро и резко. — Блядь...  
В комнате темно и душно. Запах пота и алкоголя едва ли не заменяет собой раскаленный воздух. Дровер пьяно вжимается разбитым носом в подушку, мнет в кулаках простыни, корчит болезненно лицо и хрипит, отчаянно подмахивая задницей. У Уэйда складывается впечатление, что перегонщик скота явно желает почувствовать его член куда глубже, чем Бен может это ему устроить.  
— Ненасытный ублюдок, — усмехается Бен и заставляет Дровера сильнее прогнуться в пояснице. На очередном толчке тот начинает стонать в голос. Дровер стонет низко, протяжно... у Уэйда от его стонов поджимаются яйца.  
— Блядь... — выплевывает Уэйд, не зная, сможет ли трахать этого сукина сына еще быстрее. Он наваливается на Дровера сверху, обхватывает поперек груди, кусает за потный загривок и вколачивается, вколачивается, вколачивается в его тело.  
Дыхания не хватает совершенно, во рту сухо, а на языке ворочается мерзкая смесь бурбона и крови.  
Бен помнит, что еще двадцать минут назад они хотели выбить друг из друга всю дурь. Дровер протащил его через весь салун так, что Уэйд сосчитал спиной каждый гребаный стол. А еще раньше минут эдак на тридцать, они пили как черти, опустошая барную стойку. В какой именно момент ему захотелось вытрахать сознание из Дровера, Уэйд не помнит, знает только, что в штанах стояло едва ли не колом, и нужно было как-то решать эту проблему.  
У Дровера широкая спина и поджарый крепкий зад. Будь Уэйд не так пьян и не так сильно возбужден, он вполне возможно поиграл бы с ним сначала, показал бы австралийскому ублюдку, какой жадной шлюхой может быть даже самый мужественный представитель человеческой особи, если эту самую особь умело трахать пальцами. Но на тот момент, когда Дровер оказался под Уэйдом, того ничего не волновало кроме как выебать засранца к чертовой матери, да так, чтобы тот скулил и умолял.  
Уэйд замирает, переводя дыхание. Поза его совершенно не устраивает, он хочет видеть лицо Дровера, его разбитый нос и опухшие губы. Дровер протестующе стонет, когда Бен нехотя вынимает член из его задницы.  
— Переворачивайся, — загнанно выдыхает Бен, сопровождая свои слова несильным шлепком по крепкой ягодице. Дровер подчиняется, но у него это выходит так медленно по меркам Уэйда, что тот не выдерживает и хватает его под колено. Едва Дровер оказывается на спине, как Бен тут же входит в него снова, чуть заминаясь, пристраивая свой член к его заду. Уэйд закидывает ноги Дровера себе на плечи, и при каждом новом толчке его пятки колотят в спину.  
Уэйд ухмыляется, когда слышит, как Дровер шипит что-то сквозь зубы.  
— Сука... — разбирает он, прежде чем слово переходит в протяжный стон. Уэйд сгибается ниже, так что Дроверу приходится буквально встать на лопатки. Он сам подтягивает колени к груди, выставляя зад.  
— Блядь, да... — Уэйд вбивается в Дровера практически вертикально, глядя на его зажмуренные глаза, раскрытый рот и размазанную по носу и щекам кровь. Губы Дровера на вкус как кровь и бурбон. Это даже не поцелуй, это словно переход на второй уровень, что-то типа двойного проникновения, потому что Бен не может его просто так целовать. Он трахает рот Дровера языком так, как трахает его зад своим членом.  
Дровер весь потный под ним, липкий, крепко пахнущий. Уэйд не может удержаться, чтобы не оставить на нем след своих зубов. Он, словно примериваясь, кусает Дровера сначала в подбородок, потом в запрокинутое горло, пробуя пот на вкус, затем лижет его в ключицу и впивается в кожу ровно под ней. Дровер давит в горле болезненный вскрик вперемешку с очередным ругательством.  
Хватает пары грубых движений ладонью, чтобы Дровер кончил, пачкая себе грудь и даже лицо. Уэйд трахает его в напрягшийся от оргазма зад еще минуту, прежде чем кончает сам, засадив по самые яйца.  
Перестав упираться ногами в койку, Бен позволяет всей этой конструкции из их тел рассыпаться по простыням. Он лежит на Дровере, уткнувшись носом в перепачканную спермой шерсть на его груди, и тяжело дышит. Уэйду кажется, что он пробежал марафон, таким слабым он ощущает свое тело. Дровер под ним едва шевелится и бессвязно что-то бормочет, кажется, называя Уэйда то ублюдком, то засранцем. Бен усмехается, ему чертовски хорошо, чтобы как-то на эти ругательства реагировать. Его член до сих пор глубоко в чужой заднице, и его это более чем устраивает. Может быть, он полежит так минут с десять и, глядишь, трахнет Дровера еще разок. Уэйд думает, чем бы заняться в эти десять минут, ну не пыхтеть же в унисон честное слово. В голову ему приходит мысль, что было бы неплохо вылизать дочиста Дроверу грудь и лицо. Он находит эту мысль забавной и вполне пригодной к исполнению.

* * *

  
— Хочешь меня трахнуть? — Уэйд лежит на разворошенной постели, совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы. Да и чего ему стесняться, пусть другие краснеют и стыдливо отводят взгляд. Как, например, Дровер, отчаянно старающийся не смотреть Бену в пах, где тот ласкает свой член рукой, осторожно поглаживая полувставшую плоть пальцами. — Ну так хочешь или нет?  
Уэйд раздвигает колени, чтобы ладонью обхватить мошонку и сжать так, чтобы сбилось дыхание. На самом деле, он может справиться и сам. Руки у него есть. И вполне умелые. Из обычной дрочки Уэйд может устроить шоу — театр одного актера — и тем самым довести Дровера до греха. При условии, что тот будет наблюдать конечно же.  
Дровер наблюдает. Краем глаза, но все-таки наблюдает. Он делает вид, что ему это не интересно, что он увлечен смыванием засохшей крови с лица и спермы с груди. Но в маленьком зеркале для бритья, которое Дровер использует, вид совершенно роскошный. Уэйд это знает и поэтому показательно стонет, запрокинув голову, толкаясь бедрами в свой кулак.  
По спине Дровера идет дрожь, а голые ягодицы в темных синяках от пальцев Бена поджимаются.  
Прошлой ночью Бен его неплохо отодрал — почти три раза, если считать за раз грубую дрочку, которой все закончилось. Уэйд бы трахнул Дровера и сейчас, с утра, но он любит разнообразие. Да и интересно посмотреть, на что способен этот объездчик брамби, когда не лежит на спине, раскинув ноги.  
Уэйд со смачным хлюпаньем втягивает в рот средний палец, и только на этот бесстыжий звук оборачивается Дровер. У него стоит. И Бен внутренне улыбается, с интересом разглядывая австралийца и посасывая уже два пальца. И если рот Уэйда и наполняется слюной, то не только потому, что он впечатлился чужим членом. Вчера у Уэйда не было возможности присмотреться получше. Мешали выпитое спиртное, разбитая бровь и то, что собственный член волновал куда больше, чем чей бы то ни было еще.  
Бену нравится взгляд, которым на него смотрит сейчас Дровер. Он бы сказал, что в нем голодный страх: потому что по упертому ублюдку видно, что ему хочется трахнуть Уэйда, не медля ни минуты, но в то же время он колеблется.  
«Отлично», — думает Уэйд, — «тогда смотри и завидуй...»  
Он скользит влажными пальцами между ног, за мошонку. Первый палец входит легко, Уэйд даже не меняется в лице. Один палец ничего не значит, если не знаешь, как им пользоваться. Уэйд знает. Поэтому спустя несколько аккуратных движений его живот напрягается, член беспомощно вздрагивает на бедре, а горло издает краткий стон.  
Он добавляет второй палец. Тот идет уже не так легко, как первый — Уэйд давно не практиковал подобные вещи. Но порой длительное воздержание стоит того.  
Когда оба пальца оказываются внутри, Бен шумно выдыхает и закусывает губу. Он слышит, как едва ли не одновременно с ним тяжело выдыхает Дровер. Уэйд поднимает на него взгляд. У Дровера быстро вздымается грудь, ладони сжаты в кулаки, член стоит почти вертикально, а на головке блестит капля выступившей смазки.  
— Трахни меня! — рычит Уэйд, и Дровер срывается с места.  
Под двойным весом кровать скрипит. Бену приходится потесниться, чтобы Дроверу хватило места у него в ногах. Тот разводит Уэйду колени и вжимается еще мокрым от умывания лицом в его пах. Широкий бесстыжий язык скользит по всей длине члена: от основания до головки. Уэйд выдыхает хриплое «да» и стискивает пальцами простынь.  
Дровер вылизывает его медленными размашистыми движениями языка. Он вылизывает ему член, мошонку, часть бедер, иногда прихватывает кожу губами, трется небритой щекой. Его жадный рот спускается все ниже. Уэйд вытаскивает из-под головы подушку и подкладывает себе под зад.  
— Блядь... — Уэйд бьется затылком о матрац, когда язык Дровера скользит между его ягодиц, — блядьблядьблядь...  
Бен думал, что Дровер его просто трахнет, а этот чертов австралийский засранец оказался себе на уме. Бен старается не трогать себя сам, но член ноет просто безумно, жаждет прикосновения. Он тянется рукой, но единственное, что делает, это сжимает ладонью у основания, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.  
Язык Дровера дразнит: то щекочет быстрыми легкими прикосновениями, самым кончиком, то лижет жадно и широко, то выписывает круги. Уэйд давится глухими стонами-всхипами.  
— Вставь мне уже! — глухо говорит он и выгибается, когда Дровер втягивает в рот его мошонку. Но австралийский ублюдок только улыбается в ответ, когда, мазнув губами по члену, насаживается на него ртом, улыбаясь.  
У Уэйда не получается выругаться, все слова сливаются в протяжные стоны. Он не знает, чего хочет больше — трахнуть Дровера в рот или все-таки, чтобы Дровер уже трахнул его.  
Дровер медленно вбирает член до основания, прижимаясь растянутыми губами к кулаку Уэйда, сглатывает и с хлюпающим звуком выпускает член изо рта, чтобы повторить маневр снова. Уэйд инстинктивно толкается бедрами навстречу. Ему еще удается сдерживать, глушить свои стоны, пока в него не проникает сразу два пальца. И Уэйд не узнает свой голос — это даже не стон, это какой-то плач. Дровер трахает его пальцами и ртом. Дровер издевается над ним. Дровер доводит его до исступления.  
— Трахни меня... — между стонами выдыхает Уэйд, — пожалуйста, блядь...  
Услышав заветное слово, Дровер замирает. Бен издает хнычущий звук, потому что его член больше не погружен во влажный жаркий рот, а пальцы покидают его зад. Но Дровер забирается выше на постели, пристраивается, подхватив Бена под одно колено, и входит одним плавным толчком. Уэйд зажмуривается, запрокидывая голову. Он готов кричать, когда Дровер начинает двигаться быстрыми размашистыми движениями, закинув одну ногу Уэйда себе на плечо.  
— ...блядьблядьблядь... — отзывается Бен на каждый толчок, пряча лицо в складках простыни.  
Уэйд думает, что еще чуть-чуть, и он постыдно кончит. Хотя раньше он думал, что кончит, едва член Дровера окажется у него в заднице. Лучше бы он действительно кончил еще в самом начале, потому что теперь этот австралийский ублюдок вряд ли позволит ему сделать это раньше него. Потому что едва Уэйд начинает ощущать, что волна напряжения почти достигает своей наивысшей точки, как Дровер замедляется, почти что останавливается. Его движения становятся ленивыми, плавными, так что Бен скулит под ним, пытаясь бедрами толкнуться навстречу.  
— На четвереньки, — хрипло командует Дровер и, не вынимая члена, помогает Уэйду перевернуться на живот.  
Уэйд подчиняется и подчиняется весьма охотно. Он шире расставляет колени в поисках равновесия, руками вцепляется в металлическую спинку кровати. Дровер не дает ему даже выдохнуть. Новый сильный толчок заставляет Бена прогнуться в спине и запрокинуть голову. При каждом следующем движении его напряженный член качается, дрожит в воздухе; пальцы рук белеют и только сильнее сжимаются на металле. Бен подается назад, встречая задом член Дровера, насаживаясь глубже, сильнее.  
Уэйду мало.  
Ему не хватает дыхания и ругательств, когда сильные руки обхватывают его поперек груди, а Дровер словно вплавляется в спину Бена, становясь его продолжением. Толчки становятся короче, но быстрее. Они движутся в унисон, как единый слаженный механизм. Уэйд откидывает голову на плечо Дровера, позволяя тому касаться губами и жарким дыханием своего лица.  
Уэйду кажется, что еще чуть-чуть, и он рехнется. Дровер везде: его руки скользят по груди и животу; его рот мажет по шее; его член движется глубоко внутри; а сам он телом врастает, вжимается в Уэйда.  
Дровера много.  
И от этого много у Бена почти кружится голова. Он захлебывается в подымающейся в нем волне. Он надломлено стонет и кончает без единого прикосновения к своему члену. Его сперма пачкает простынь и вторую подушку, ложась новым рисунком при каждом толчке Дровера.  
Дровер продолжает его трахать, а у Бена продолжает напряженно стоять, словно он и не закапал семенем все под собой.  
— Черт... — стонет Уэйд, когда ладонь Дровера задевает его сосок, трет его. Это почти больно, но в тоже время так... — Боже!  
Вскрик Бэна тонет в жадном поцелуе, когда другая ладонь касается его члена.  
Бену действительно хватает всего лишь прикосновения. Его пальцы, сжимающие спинку кровати, разжимаются, и он едва ли не повисает на руках Дровера. Тот толкается в его тело еще раза три и на четвертом замирает, стискивая Уэйда в объятиях, вжимаясь лицом ему в шею. Дровер падает спиной на простыни и увлекает Бена за собой.  
Тяжелое горячечное дыхание Дровера обжигающе ложится Уэйду на висок. Дровер ерзает, пытается выбраться из-под его тела, ему это даже удается. Он укладывается на бок, так, чтобы видеть Уэйда, оставляет влажный поцелуй на его плече, гладит ладонью по блестящему от пота боку.  
Бену нестерпимо хочется промочить горло и скрутить папиросу. Он облизывает пересохший рот, натыкается языком на ссадину от вчерашней драки. Только сейчас он замечает, что у него ноют ребра и чешется над бровью, но совершенно нет желания что-либо делать.  
Дровер целует его куда-то в ключицу.  
— Выпить бы, — тихо бормочет Бен. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412803) by [Lucky Jack (Lucky_Jack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Jack/pseuds/Lucky%20Jack)




End file.
